


Home Decor

by ruminatingindividual



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruminatingindividual/pseuds/ruminatingindividual
Summary: Hermione couldn't care less about home decor, but she decides to make an addition to the decor one fine day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	Home Decor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please be kind. Although I'm not much of a writer so let me lower your expectations from the start.  
> This is a result of extreme boredom at the start of the lockdowns in my country due to the pandemic. And was originally posted on FFN where you will still find it. My username there is ruminatingindividual
> 
> Reviews and feedback will be most appreciated so please R and R.  
> I hope you like the fic!

He was everything I was not. Maybe that is why we worked so well. Not that effort didn't go into it. There was effort. Every day. To be patient. To be calm. To not get annoyed with each other's quirks. To be understanding when I let my mind run and thought too much. To give him space when he withdrew and didn't want to share. To not pick a fight when he didn't put the toilet seat down.While we were both extremely passionate and intelligent individuals and both stubborn as hell we were also quite different from each other.

We bought the house together of course. But he decorated it. Pretty much all of it. It's not something people would expect from him or even believe if they knew that little fact when they'd see our house, considering it wasn't obnoxious and extravagant and he was the pureblood prince with an unending abundance of wealth. No one (myself included) knew him to be someone that would want to hang a "This is my happy place" poster in our home. I was probably as shocked as the next person when he bought that from a muggle home-decor store. But that's what was so wonderful about it. The house was almost simple in it's decoration and simple is not a word you'd ever find yourself associating with Draco Malfoy.

I never really cared about home decor or personalising my spaces apart from just neatly arranging my things in them which is why my contribution to setting up our home was close to nil. I think I had always been too occupied with other things. With reading everything I could get my hands on and learn, while in muggle primary school and then at Hogwarts where I found my higher calling (as he liked to call it) fighting for creature rights which I went on to do after spending a year focusing on surviving a war and another one to live up to my own standards of excelling at my NEWTs.

Everything from the television, to the deep mahogany furniture, the wine curtains, the cute little fridge magnets, and the various scented candles (every wonderfully calming and earthy scent you can imagine) was all him. My only contribution was to accessorize the bookshelf with several books and to pick a reading chair for our bedroom.My favourite part of our house was our living room. Every inch of it was cosy and comfortable which could be completely credited to him. There was one beautiful grey couch that I loved to bury myself into while being warmly wrapped around my husbands body reading a book or watching TV with him. There were two matching arm chairs to the side of the couch and a beautiful mahogany coffee table with some intricate carving that was unnecessarily expensive but I loved it nonetheless. But none of that was my favourite.

My absolute favourite part of that room, was something I didn't know I needed, but which made me smile every day that I looked at it now that it was there. The wall off on the side which was full pictures, of us at various stages of our relationship, of my parents, of his, of me with my boys and him with his. That wall was ALL him. All of those pictures on display were a result of months of contacting friends and family, efforts of hunting down originals, getting prints then getting them framed and then aesthetically placing them on that wall so that we could look at all the love we had in our lives every day.

And today I made my first addition to that wall. I made some space in the middle to hang the small black and white print I just got framed earlier today after my visit to a Healer. I stood staring at the ultrasound of our little foetus waiting for my unaware husband to come home and see my efforts at home decor.

**Author's Note:**

> As an objective reader of this fic, would you suggest that I write more fics?
> 
> I don't plan to continue this. Just want to know if people like the way I write enough to want to read more stuff from me.


End file.
